Light
Light is a secondary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Murtua On Murtua, Light is represented by the Matoran prefix Av-'' as well as the colors gold and white. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Light is represented by the Matoran prefix ''Av-'' as well as the colors gold and white. Matoran *Av-Matoran represent the Element of Light. Av-Matoran also contain a small amount of Elemental Light Energy, to the extent that they can change how others see their armor coloration. They can also channel Elemental Light through their hands. Av-Matoran have special light-based powers that can only be used when in contact with a Toa or a Makuta. Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Light can be either male and female. *Toa of Light possesses the Elemental Power of Light; allowing them to create, control, and absorb light. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Light Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Light possesses small traces of Elemental Light Energy. Bohrok *Åvolok-Kal has a limited range of Light powers. Huyoh *The Huyoh are a race of beings who live in a pocket dimension. They are made entirely of Light, and eat Shadow for nutrition. Makuta *The Makuta of The Melding Alternate Universe have spent many years under meditation to purge themselves of Shadow and tap into the power of Light. Other *Umbra and [[The Guardian|"The Guardian"]] also has a wide range of Light powers. *Kaori has limited Light abilities, but to a lesser extent. Examples *Creating light. **Creating solid or intangible hologram illusions. **Creating solid objects out of light. *Controlling light. *Absorbing light. *Moving as fast as light. *Generating light as an energy source. *Turning oneself into light. (Umbra-exclusive) *Unleashing a Light Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) *Changing how others see one's body color. (Av-Matoran-exclusive) Combinations *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Light:' *Av-Matoran - Limited Light powers. *Avira (Deceased) *[[Iluid#Late Dawns|''"Fangs"]] - In The Kingdom of Celestia Alternate Universe. *Inquer - Her power as a Shadow Toa was combined with Shadow. *Takanuva - His power as a Shadow Toa was combined with Shadow. *Åvolok-Kal - Limited Light powers. *All Makuta in The Melding Alternate Universe - Limited Light powers. *Shalec - Limited Light powers. *Takutanuva - Formerly; now unmerged. *Umbra - Limited Light powers. *[[The Guardian|"The Guardian"]] - Limited Light powers. '''The following locations are or were affiliated with Light:' *Av-Koro *Karda Nui *Field of Light *Temple of Light Balance of Light All beings naturally have a measure of Light in them, with any deficiency of this Light referred to as Shadow. A being's balance of Light and Shadow is connected to their moral state: the more good they are, the more Light they have; while those lacking Light are prone to be evil. Ways have been discovered to completely purge Light from a being, leaving only Shadow to fill the void. The Makuta have done this through deliberate training and meditation. It is possible to do the same with Light, but Light's emotions are much harder to follow than Shadow's, so it has never been done in the Matoran Universe. It is possible to forcefully drain a being's Light by various means: a Shadow Leech, a Kanohi Avsa, or Gorast's stinger, among others. In these cases, the victim will naturally regenerate the lost Light. However, if the Light is completely drained, then the victim will be psychologically incapable of restoring it. The Shadow Leeches were engineered to instill this mental block first, so even partial drains cannot be regenerated. This mental block can be shattered by sonic waves of a specific duration and frequency; the screams of the Klakk are a natural cure for it. The balance of Light and Shadow also has an effect on a being's other Elemental Powers. Any being unbalanced in either direction will gain the ability to use the corresponding element. In addition, any being who previously wielded an Elemental Power will now wield the new element instead. An element wielder who only partially lost their Light and cannot regenerate it will be able to wield both the native element and Shadow, although neither one at full strength. Takanuva, when suffering from such a drain, also continually lost Light whenever he used his native elemental abilities. Trivia *Light is very powerful against Shadow and vice versa. *''"Zaqutan"'' has limited non-elemental Light powers. See Also *Avohkii *Kiros *Kraahvohkii Category:Elements